<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Three Amigos by AbriL_F00lS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517920">The Three Amigos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbriL_F00lS/pseuds/AbriL_F00lS'>AbriL_F00lS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbriL_F00lS/pseuds/AbriL_F00lS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shorts de este trío, porque necesitan amor uwu</p><p>★Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Vivziepop :3★</p><p>★Puede que esto contenga contenido para mayores (Mal vocabulario, escenas sangrientas, muerte, canibalismo, etc)★</p><p>★Leve contenido Radiohusk, asi que si no te gusta, no lo leas★</p><p>★OOC (Out of character)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Husk &amp; Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preferences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Husk se encontraba con Alastor en el bar. El de mayor estatura estaba en su descanzo mientras la princesa y su querida novia se encontraban haciendo otros planes para el hotel, así que mejor que pasar un bien momento con su querido amigo y beber juntos un buen whisky, ¿No? Husk se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a la molesta compañía de Alastor, aún que podía llegar a ser un total dolor de culo para el, a veces se podía contento de estar con el; claro, no la haría notar. Esto se había vuelto rutinario para ambos; estar justos en el bar, hablando o bebiendo, o simplemente descansando. Estaba bien tal y como estaba, claro que la mayoría del tiempo eran interrumpidos por cierta persona.</p><p>—Hey~—Angel había aparecido de repente, matando la tranquilidad y el buen tiempo de ambos hombres. Alastor solo miro hacia el frentey Husk lanzo un gruñido lleno de frustración.</p><p>—Vamos Husk, tengo sed...—Dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos, demaciado cerca de Alastor y comenzando a molestar a Husk acercaan sus manos a sus grandes orejas—. ¿Podrías-</p><p>—¡No me toques!—Gritó, junto a un fallido intento de arañar al chico, por suerte logro echarse atrás a tiempo.</p><p>—Gruñon...—Dijo ganándose un leve insulto por parte del contrario. Ahora sus ojos se fijaron en Alastor, que se encontraba bebiendo un poco del whisky servido por Husk—. ¿Que hay de ti, sonrisas? ¿Te gustaría...</p><p>—Te recomiendo que te apartes o juro que te arrancaré cada extremidad de tu cuerpo lenta y dolorosamente para luego abrirte y sacar todos esos inservibles órganos tuyos, ¿Fui claro?—Ese escalofriante rostro se hizo presente nuevamente, dejando ver su ancha sonrisa, esos tetricos ojos y esos extraños símbolos a su alrededor.</p><p>—S-Si...—Respondió el contrario con miedo.</p><p>—Ademas, odio que invadan mi espacio personal.</p><p>Luego de esto solo se podían escuchar los coqueteos de Angel hacia Husk, cosa que esto molestaba al felino, pues estaba intentando acariciarle sus orejas y detestaba esto. Intento golpearlo pero Angel era rápido y había esquivado estos. Y esto se hubiera prolongado más de lo normal si no hubiera aparecido ella...</p><p>—Hola chicos–Niffty apareció sin avisar, haciendo que Angel diera un leve brinco por la sorpresa—. ¿Que hacen?</p><p>—Nada en especial—Contestó Alastor, ayudando a la pequeña a subir en uno de los bancos. Niffty agradeció la ayuda, pues estaba realmente cansada.</p><p>El hotel era muy grande y estaba lleno de polvo; odiaba el polvo. Se había pasado las ultimas horas limpiado y quedó realmente agotada, por eso que mejor que ir a descansar con uno de sus chicos favoritos. Algo que no le agradaba de su forma de demonio, era su estatura. La única forma en la que podía llegas a ver o poner sus manos en la barra del bar era si se encontrando pie en uno de los bancos, pero ahora mismo se encontraba demaciado cansada como para aguantar tanto tiempo. Por suerte, sabía que hacer en esta situación...</p><p>—Al, ¿Puedo sentarme en tus piernas?—Preguntó con suma inocencia y un brillo en su único ojo.</p><p>Alastorla miro por el rabillo del ojo y su sonrisa pareció crecer un poco más. Angel legítimamente pensó que iba a decirle lo mismo que le dijo hace unos momentos, pero para su sorpresa...</p><p>—¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Ven aquí lindura!—Dijo dando leves palmadas en sus muslos. Las pequeña feliz se acercó a él y se sentó felizmente en sus piernas, haciendo sonreír sinceramente al locutor y dejando a un Angel con la boca abierta.</p><p>—¡Oye! ¡Está invadiendo tu espacio personal!—Gritó Angel en un tono molesto.</p><p>—No entiendo a lo que te refieres, mi afeminado amigo—Respondió dando una leve caricia en la cabeza de la pequeña, haciendo reír a esta.</p><p>Angel lanzó un leve insulto y se volteó mirando hacia el frente. Bueno, Alastor tampoco era su tipo en realidad, era muy tétrico y no parecía ponerle la suficiente atención. Ahora Husk, el si tenía puesto un ojo en aquel gato gruñón, asi que sin más comenzó a lanzarle piropos y coqueteos, haciendo que este gruñera o le lanzará una que otra maldición. Y hubiera seguido molestando lo de no haber sido por la pequeña de un solo ojo...</p><p>—Husk, ven aquí...—Dijo la pequeña alzando sus brazos hacia el—. ¿Puedo acariciarte las orejitas?</p><p>—No tienes porque preguntar...—Dijo este sin reclamar. Husk dejo a un lado a Angel para acercarse hacia la pequeña y dejar su cabeza recostada en la barra del bar, dejando a la de cabellos rojos acariciar sus grandes y suaves orejas. Le importo una mierda que Angel siguiera allí y dejo salir unos altos ronroneos, haciendo reír a la más pequeña y haciendo que el arácnido los mirara a los tres con sumo enojo e impresión.</p><p>—¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Es en serio?!—Gritó al ver la escena—. ¡Casi me golpeas!</p><p>—No se de que hablas—Contestó un tanto adormecido por las caricias.</p><p>—¡Eso es preferencia!</p><p>—Yo no tengo favoritos—Respondió Husk sin la mayor importancia.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo, mi amigo—Ahora Alastor habló, imitando la acción de la de un solo ojo y acariciando las suaves mejillas del felino.</p><p>Angel dejo salir un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos, mirando con sumo enojo la escena. Tenían restregandole en su cara el cariño que le tenían a la pequeña ignorando su presencia por completo. Por primera vez, Angel se sintió celoso de la de menor estatura.</p><p>Pero tenía que admitirlo; esa había sido una de las escenas más lindas y dulces que había visto entre ellos tres...</p><p><strong><em>Notas de la autora</em></strong> </p><p>Out of character, I know... but amé escribir esto uwu</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silencio.</p><p>Había un tranquilo silencio en el Hazbin Hotel. Charlie y Vaggie estaban en el estudio de la rubia hablando de algunos temas, Angel y su mejor amiga Cherry habían ido a meterse en problemas –aprovechando talvez ir a molestar un poco a Sir Pentious– Y Alastor estaba quien sabe dónde junto a Niffty, en algún lugar alejado del hotel.</p><p>¿Y Husk? Pues... Estaba recostado en el sofá del salón principal.</p><p>Alastor lo invito a ir con ellos, pero este rechazó la oferta.</p><p>El era el que más disfrutaba esto; estar solo, en silencio, bebiendo una de sus botellas más caras y de sus favoritos, y lo mejor de todo; no tenía que escuchar la molesta voz de Alastor y podía beber cuánto quisiera.</p><p>¿Que mejor que esto?</p><p>Un largo bostezo se le escapó de su boca, al igual que su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse ligero y un tanto cansado de repente. No había dormido en casi dos días y las Horan las cuales debió haber estado dormido se estaban cobrando justo ahora. No le vendría nada mal una siesta, ¿Verdad? No había nadie que molestará, aunque talvez recibiría un sermón por parte de Vaggie luego por dormir en el sofá, pero de verdad era realmente cómodo.</p><p>Dejo su botella y su sombrero a un lado y se acomodo a su gusto en el gran y lujoso sofá. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a sentir como poco a poco iba adentrándose a un mundo de sueños. Esto era demaciado bueno para ser cierto...</p><p>Y por eso debía terminar...</p><p>—¡Husker!—Gritó el sonriente demonio que apareció por sorpresa junto a el—. ¡Que bueno verte mi amigo!</p><p>Husk no pudo evitar dejar salir un grito y dar un gran salto del sofá, haciendo que este quedara tirado en el suelo. Con el impacto, la pobre botella de alcohol termino rota, con el líquido manchando la alfombra.</p><p>—¡¿Que carajo te pasa?!—Gritó molesto por el susto que este le metió—. ¡Casi me da un maldito ataque!—Su enojo creció cuando vio la botella hecha pedazos, agradecido que ningún trozo de cristal se incrustada en el—. ¡Esta marca es muy cara! ¡¿Sabes cuánto puto dinero me...!</p><p>—¡Husk!—Niffty salto sobre el, haciendo que está dejará sus pequeñas piernas a los costados de su rostro, sujetándose de su cabeza—. ¡Te traje un regalito!</p><p>Este se calló de repente al sentir a la pelirroja sobre el. No era recomendable dejar salir su vocabulario obsceno en la presencia de Niffty, no le importaba que aprendiera malas palabras, pero si le importaba a Alastor.</p><p>Luego de esto, el felino sintió como en su cabeza era adornada por algo ligero pero con un aroma extraño. Las pequeñas risas de la pequeña hacían que este se preguntase el que le estaba haciendo</p><p>Una sola mirada al mayor lo hizo entender el porque la pequeña se encontraba tan risueña sobre su cabeza.</p><p>El sonriente locutor venía con unas pequeñas pero muy hermosas flores rojas adornando su cabello, al igual que sus astas estaban envueltas en estas como si fueran enredaderas. A<br/>su vista este no parecía estar disfrutando de las decorativas plantas, pero no tenía opción más que aguantarse.</p><p>Cuando Niffty acabo de revolver la cabeza de Husk, está dió un pequeño saltito, cayendo de pie al suelo sin ningún problema. Alastor dejo escapar una risa y de la nada sacó un pequeño espejo, haciendo que el felino pudiese admira la bella obra de arte que la menor había hecho en su cabeza.</p><p>Esa misma corona de flores y otras más pequeñas adornado su cabeza como pequeños moños. Husk tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no quitarse todo ese embrollo de flores. A su vista se veía ridículo; totalmente ridículo, pero debería aguantar un tiempo así, pues sabía que Niffty le había puesto su empeño en hacerlas y seguramente se pondría triste si decía que no le gustaba.</p><p>—¿Y...?—La pequeña comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar—. ¿Te gustan? </p><p>Husk dió un suspiro derrotado y acarició los rojos cabellos de la pequeña dándole una respuesta clara sin la necesidad de palabras.</p><p>La de un solo ojo sonrió ampliamente abrazó a ambos hombres antes de desaparecer rápidamente. Esa chica nunca descansaba.</p><p>—Te sienta bien las flores en tu cabeza, ¿Lo sabías?—Dijo Alastor dando aplausos entre risas.</p><p>—¡Deja de joder de una puta vez!</p><p>Estaba por continuar insultando y empezar en dónde quedó antes de que la pequeña apareciera, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, ya que Alastor había tomado sus mejillas con sus ambas manos dándole unas suaves caricias en estas.</p><p>—Te vez guapo, Husker...</p><p>No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por el comentario hecho por el mayor</p><p>—Y una mierda...—Contestó mirando hacia otro lado, intentando que el contrario no viera su sonrojo, claro sin éxito.</p><p>—Te sugiero que te los dejes puestos todo el día si no quieres que pase... eso de nuevo.</p><p>—Ni lo menciones—Contesto tocando su frente con suma molestia—. Nunca más...</p><p>Esto pasó en algún momento...</p><p>Niffty había hecho corona de flores para ambos con anterioridad, pero la primera vez ambos hombres se negaron a usarlas, por el hecho de que creían que eras ridículas e inservibles.</p><p>Hubieran visto la carita que puso la pelirroja al escuchar esto. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que la hicieran llorar. Estuvo enojada con ellos por días, sin dirigirles la palabra a ninguno de los dos o tan siquiera verles a los ojos. Además, el remordimiento de haberla hecho llorar los atacó por días.</p><p>Se disculparon muchas veces, pero nada. La única forma de que los perdonará era si hacían cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Y así fue...</p><p>No entraré en detalles, pero diré que Husk y Alastor se ven realmente bien vestidos de princesas...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El felino se encontraba en el bar, disfrutando de su alcohol barato mientras veía a la princesa, su novia y al sonriente demonio hablar sobre algunos asuntos del hotel. El arácnido también estaba allí -solo porque Charlie se lo pidió- pero no estaba prestando mucha atención. Estaba en su teléfono móvil, y talvez puede que haya estado lanzándolo besos o guiños desde el sofá.</p><p>Husk solo lo ignoro por completo y siguió en lo suyo. Se dió cuenta de que se había bebido toda la botella, asique decidió levantarse de su cómoda silla sacar otra de aquel pequeño almacén, claro que con cuidado, pues los vendajes que yacían en su brazo derecho no estaban haciendo las cosas fáciles. Finalmente tomo la botella y se sentó nuevamente, para poder disfrutar de la nueva botella. Estaba por comenzar a beber cuando...</p><p>—Husk.</p><p>La pelirroja llegó al bar con sus brazos cargados de sus utensilios de limpieza, los dejo a un lado y dió un brinco haciendo que está llegara a una de las sillas.</p><p>—Gran brinco, pulguita—Rió el felino, haciendo sonreír a la más baja.</p><p>—¿Que haces?—Preguntó mirando al mayor con su único ojo.</p><p>—¿Qué crees que hago?</p><p>—Beber...—Rió, mientras enfocaba su vista en los vendajes en su brazo—. ¿Aún te duele?</p><p>—¿Que? ¿Esto? No, para nada...—Dijo con una pisca de sarcasmo, dándole otro sorbo a su alcohólica bebida</p><p>—¿Tienes sed?—Preguntó cuando vió a la pequeña que miraba con un brillo a la botella de alcohol.</p><p>—Talvez...—Sonrió dándole una mirada dulce al mayor.</p><p>Husk ya sabía lo que pediría antes de que lo dijera. La chica no bebía alcohol, podía hacerlo si quería, pero preferí no hacerlo. Aquel sabor amargo y seco no era para ella, y por eso Husk siempre tenía una jarra de té helado en la parte de abajo de la barra. Tomo un vaso y sacó la tapa de la jarra para servir un poco en el vaso, claro sin olvidar los dos cubos de hielo, la pequeña sombrilla y la pajita; tal y como le gustaba a ella.</p><p>—Ten—Husk le entrego el vaso, desbordante del dulce y frío líquido.</p><p>—¡Gracias Husk!—Dijo tomando el vaso y tomando un poco de el directamente de la pajita.</p><p>Allí estaban, ambos bebiendo de sus bebidas mientras los demás hablaban en la sala sobre algunas mejoras en el hotel. Todo normal a los ojos del felino, normal hasta que vió como la chica lo miraba fijamente.</p><p>—...¿Que tienes?</p><p>—Tu sombrero—Respondió sin dejar de mirarlo</p><p>¿Su sombrero? No entendía muy bien lo que quiso decir. ¿Acaso tenía algo en el?</p><p>—¿Que tiene?—Preguntó mientras lo tomaba para inspeccionarlo un poco, hasta que lo vio...</p><p>—Tiene un agujero—Dijo la pelirroja mientras con uno de sus dedos tocaba la base se su sombrero.</p><p>¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? No recordaba que hubiera...Oh, ya lo recordó. De la misma manera en la que acabo con esos vendajes en su brazo.</p><p>Puede que se haya escapado del hotel para ir a su casino. Talvez haya apostado y haya hecho trampa en las últimas rondas del juego de poker, y puede ser que el otro jugador y su grupo se hayan percatado de ello cuando dejó caer algunas cartas que tenía escondidas. Puede ser que lo persiguieron un rato y talvez, solo talvez hayan disparado un par de veces, dándole dos veces en su brazo derecho.</p><p>Ya saben, nada malo...</p><p>—Oh...—Dijo sin importancia en lo más minimo—. No importa. Puedo conseguir otr-</p><p>No pudo acabar de decir la frase, pues la chica desapareció como un rayo y volvió nuevamente con una pequeña cajita, en la cual yacían algunas agujas, hilos y también unos parches para ropa.</p><p>—Damelo—Dijo estirando sus brazos para que el cantinero le entregara su sombrero de copa-. Vamos, voy a arreglarlo.</p><p>—Niña, esta cosa ya está vieja, no tienes que-</p><p>—Si, si debo—Dijo haciéndolo comer sus palabras nuevamente.</p><p>Husk alzó una ceja y miro a la chica con duda. Conocía ese brillo en su ojo, y sabía que no iba a dejar de molestarlo hasta que le entregara su sombrero de copa.</p><p>—Pierdes tu tiempo—Dijo dándole su sombrero, mientras rascaba su cabeza y volvío a concentrarce en su bebida.</p><p>La pequeña inspeccionó aquel agujero unos momentos, antes de sacar una aguja con hilo negro, y un pequeño parche, que Husk no llego a ver muy bien por cierto...</p><p>La pequeña comenzó a coser con calma, tomándose su tiempo para que quedara perfecto y sin ningún error ante los ojos de nadie.</p><p>—Estas feliz de que lo arregle—Soltó de repente, sin apartar la vista de la aguja.</p><p>Husk dirigió su vista hasta la chica, dejando su botella y sus brazos cargados en la barra del bar.</p><p>—¿Que te hace decir eso?</p><p>—Te conozco desde hace años Husk—Dijo girando el sombrero para seguir cosiendo el otro costado—. Has tenido esto desde hace mucho y se que te gusta mucho. Tu nunca vas a cambiar este sombrero.</p><p>—Puedo hacerlo si quiero cuando se me de la maldita gana-Soltó volviendo a darle un pesado trago a su bebida, claro que casi lo escupe, pues sintió el pinchazo de la aguja en su mano—¡Oye!</p><p>—No, no lo harás—Corrijió lo que dijo hace unos segundos—. Yo tampoco pienso cambiar esto, ¿Sabes?-Dijo apuntando a la pañoleta que yacía atada en su cuello—. Me gusta mucho, ¿Sabes? Además, fue su primer regalo para mi, igual como este lo fue para ti.</p><p>"El primer regalo" Si claro...<br/>El no solía usar sombrero, el no tenía; fue un regalo de aquel sonriente demonio, ese demonio que lo seguiría hasta el último día de su aburrida existencia.</p><p>—Si. Esa cosa que traes allí y está mierda es la muestra de que somos sus malditos esclavos para toda la eternidad—Dijo con una mirada seria y molesta.</p><p>—Hum—La pelirroja se quedó pensando un poco en sus palabras mientras no apartaba la mirada del sombrero—. Tal vez, pero... </p><p>La chica paró un momento y dirijido su vista para encontrase con la del felino, que notó el gran cambio de su rostro que ahora mostraba una sincera felicidad y alivio.</p><p>—También es la muestra de que somos sus primeros y únicos amigos hasta el final...</p><p>Cuando terminó de decir esto, la chica siguió en lo suyo, dejando al mayor sin nada más que decir. Este volvió a tomar de su botella, pero aún con las palabras de la chica es su cabeza.</p><p>Es cierto. Cuando llegó al infierno volvió a encontrarse con Alastor. El no estaba para nada feliz de verlo, incluso lo primero que le dijo al verlo fueron un montón de insultos, pero cuando lo miro a los ojos, vio otro brillo en el, incluso su sonrisa tembló un poco, incluso termino por abrazarlo mientras el gato intentaba safarse del agarre dando arañazos y mordidas. Terminó entregándole su alma, obligándose a si mismo a acompañar, servir y ayudarlo a hacer el trabajo sucio para el resto de su existencia, pero claro, este no lo recibió con las manos vacías, este decidió darle un regalo de bienvenida, más bien, el primer y único regalo que había recibido; aquel viejo sombrero de copa negro.</p><p>Luego de eso paso un buen tiempo hasta que llegó la más pequeña. Aún recordaba ese día; la mirada triste y aterrada en el ojo de la chica fue algo extraño de ver, pero Al vio algo más en ella, lo suficiente como para hacer que se volviera su segunda acompañante, y como un regalo de bienvenida, aquella pañoleta que no había dejado de usar desde ese día.</p><p>Si, Alastor podía llegar a ser un gran dolor de cabeza y un total imbecil en algunos casos, pero hasta donde el sabe, el a sido el único que no se a apartado de su lado, su único compañero y su único amigo.</p><p>Si no fuera por el, ellos dos no tendrían nada. Estarían completamente solos rondando por el infierno, tal vez ni siquiera seguirían vivos.</p><p>Bueno, talvez la chica tenía un gran punto, pero no lo iba a admitir; jamás. Si lo hacía, Alastor jamás dejaría de molestarlo.</p><p>—Solo uno más y...¡Ya esta!—Niffty se levantó feliz y le enseño el sombrero a uno de sus mejores amigos-. Listo, como nuevo</p><p>—...¡¿Pero que mier-?! ¡Hey!—Se calló dejando el insulto de lado, pues la pelirroja volvió a pincharle su mano.</p><p>—¿Como se dice?—Pregunta Niffty sonriéndole.</p><p>Husk le mira un poco enojado, pero rápidamente cambia su expresión y acaricia los rojos cabellos de la chica</p><p>—Gracias...</p><p>—De nada—Responde ella depositando un corto beso en una de las suaves mejillas de uno de sus chicos favoritos.</p><p>—Bien yo vuelvo al trabajo—Dijo tomándose su bebida rápidamente para bajarse de un salto de la silla, para tomar nuevamente sus utensilios de limpieza y dirigirse rápidamente escaleras arriba—. ¡No bebas mucho, no quiero volver a limpiar tu vomito otra vez!</p><p>—Lo intentaré—Respondió con una sonrisa volviendo a su bebida.</p><p>No sé percató de que aparentemente los demás ya había terminado esa pequeña junta. La princesa tomo a su novia y al chico de orbes rosas para hablar de otros asuntos, aunque la rubia se veía feliz.</p><p>Ahora, el demonio de la radio dirigió su vista hasta el felino, sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió hasta el, sentándose en una de las sillas en la cual recientemente se encontraba la más baja.</p><p>—¿Que mierda quieres?—Preguntó Husk </p><p>—Ya sabes lo que quiero, mi buen amigo. Un vaso de wis-...—El pelirrojo se cayó completamente cuando vio el sombrero del más bajo. Estaba por decir algo, pero Husk lo calló.</p><p>—Di una maldita palabra y no te doy ni una mierda, ¿Me oíste?</p><p>De todos los parches que la chica pudo haber utilizado en su sombrero, tuvo que ser un gran corazón rojo...</p><p>Bueno, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Creía que se veía bien. Además, la chica tenía razón, el nunca cambiaría ese viejo sombrero por nada del mundo, era especial para el. Fue su regalo de bienvenida...</p><p>Fue su primer regalo...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don't Touch Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esto era extraño. Cielo despejado, brisa tranquila, y lo mejor de todo, sin caos o disturbios en la ciudad Pentagrama. Muy pocas veces se podría llegar a ver días tan tranquilos en el infierno, pero nadie solía prestarle atención a esto. Para la pelirroja, estos días eran los mejores, y la mejor manera de disfrutarlos era sentada en una de las bancas de la ciudad, con la suave brisa mientras está chocaba en su rostro y sintiendo el dulce aroma de las pocas flores que se encontraban en el lugar.</p><p>Oh, si estos eran sus días favoritos.</p><p>Pero claro, había un detalle. Estos días no eran comunes en el infierno, y normalmente, cuando esto ocurría, algo estaba muy claro: algo realmente malo iba a ocurrir.</p><p>¿Y saben que? Puede que sea cierto ...</p><p>—Vaya, ¿Que tenemos aquí?</p><p>La tranquilidad de la pequeña se vio abrumada por la presencia de otro demonio. Un chico un poco más alto que ella (y un poco mayor también), de ojos rojos y cabello castaño se sentó junto a ella con una sonrisa algo engreída. Parecía ser uno de los típicos líderes de bandas criminales, y estar realmente seguros de sí mismo.</p><p>—¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa sentada tan sola aquí?</p><p>La pelirroja lo miro algo extrañado unos momentos, y luego le respondió.</p><p>—¡Hola, soja Niffty! —Dijo felizmente, estirando su mano para estrecharla con la del contrario—. Mucho gusto señor.</p><p>—¿Porqué tanta formalidad, preciosa?</p><p>Esto era raro. Normalmente los hombres o chicos no se acercaban a ella pensando que era una niña, pero aparentemente tenía otros gustos.</p><p>—Hey —Dijo llamando a la atención de la pelirroja—. ¿No te gustaría pasar un buen rato?</p><p>La pregunta hizo que la chica lo mirara algo confundida, claro sin dejar su peculiar sonrisa.</p><p>—Conozco un buen motel muy cerca de aquí.</p><p>—¡Ohhh, ya entiendo! —Exclamó levantándose de golpe en la banca—. Lo que usted quiere es tener sexo conmigo ¿Verdad?</p><p>—Creo que era obvio, muñequita ...</p><p>—No—Respondió cortante y risueña.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—No—Replicó bajando de la banca de un brinco, sacudiendo su falda y poniéndose a la derecha—. Agradezco la oferta, pero ... no gracias. Tú serías el último chico con el cual yo estaba, ¿Sabes?</p><p>Luego de esto, Niffty se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino hacie el hotel. Pues además de que había irrumpido en su tranquilidad, podría sentir como una "tormenta" se avecinaba. Pero sus aviones de dejar el lugar fueron frustrados cuando fue sujetada abruptamente por uno de sus brazos.</p><p>—Creo que no me escuchaste bien, muñeca - Dijo sin soltarla y volteandola, haciendo que quedaran cara a cara—. Tu vienes conmigo, te guste o no.</p><p>El esperabaq se pusiera a patalear o que intenta golpearlo, talvez que gritara o llorara, pero por alguna razón, simplemente escondió su brazo libre en su espalda, haciendo crecer su sonrisa mucho más y salir algunas risas. La pelirroja sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar, y estaba ansiosa.</p><p>—Okey, no quiero ser grosera, pero quiero pedirle que se retire, por favor —Dijo aún risueña—. De otro modo, abran las consecuencias.</p><p>—¿Y si no lo hago? —Respondió de vuelta, acercando más el diminuto cuerpo al suyo, sin pensar que luego se arrepentiría de todo lo antes dicho.</p><p>—Disculpen, ¿interrumpidos algo? —Preguntó una voz algo peculiar. La chica soltó una pequeña risita y no dejo de sonreír, mientras que el otro demonio puso una cara de molestia, se enfrentó al tipo que para el, se dignaba a molestarlo.</p><p>—Imbécil ¿No ves que estoy- </p><p>Eso es lo único que llegó a decir, pues con tan solo unos segundos de haber hecho contacto visual con ese ser, fue lo suficiente para dejarlo sin palabras. </p><p>En frente de el, sé haya aquel aquel esbelto y temido demonio, conocido por aquella brillante sonrisa y por ser uno de los señores más poderosos del lugar. Y no estaba solo, pues detrás de el, se debería otro ser más. Un gato, un felino de una mirada brillante y con un rostro de pocos amigos.</p><p>En este instante, habia algo en común entre ambos hombres: ambos miraban a aquel pobre diablo con ojos de un par de psicópatas en serie.</p><p>—¡Chicos! —Exclamó la pequeña zafándose del agarre del hombre para saltar a los brazos del sonriente demonio —¿Que hacen aquí?</p><p>—¿Qué crees? Vinimos a buscarte, linda—Respondió, dejando a la pequeña sentada en uno de sus brazos</p><p>—Saliste sin decir a dónde ibas, ¿Qué esperabas?—Dijo el felino tomando rápidamente el brazo del castaño que intento huir inútilmente.</p><p>—¡Parece que hiciste un nuevo amigo! ¿No querida? —Dijo dirigiendo su mirada al chico, que ahora mismo, se realmente asustado.</p><p>—Yo no lo llamaría así —respondió con una sonrisa divertida—. Más bien ... "Un pervertido"</p><p>«Mierda» Pensó cuando específicamente el agarre del felino se incrementó de golpe.</p><p>—¿Te dijo algo? —Preguntó el de alas sin soltar el cuerpo del contrario. No mucho, aunque ...</p><p>La pelirroja dirigió su vista a los ojos deladel asustadizo chico, y no pude evitar sonreírle de una manera sádica, haciendo que el chico palideciera levemente.</p><p>—Creo que dijo que quería acostarse conmigo— Respondió de manera inocente, moviendo sus pequeñas piernas de un lado a otro—. Además de que intento tocarme y me amenazó. También intento llevarme a la fuerza a un motel, ¿Saben?</p><p>—¡Ja, no se diga mas! —Alastor dejo a la chica nuevamente en la banca e invocó su bastón—. Husk, ¿Si pudieras? </p><p>El felino asintió y se llevó arrastrando al tipo cerca de uno de los callejones, mientras esté intentaba safarse, claro, sin éxito.</p><p>—¡E-Esperen!, ¡¿A dónde me llevan?!</p><p>—Volvemos en un segundo linda, no te muevas—Dicho esto, sonriente demonio seguido a su compañero al callejón, dejando a la chica nuevamente sola.</p><p>Pudo haberlos acompañado si quisiera, pero sabía que en estos temas, ellos disfruban encargarse. Y allí estaban, ambos hombres bloqueando la salida al menor, que se apoyaron en el rincón entre nos muros a causa del miedo.</p><p>—Repitelo —Dijo Husk acercándose</p><p>—¿Q-Que?</p><p>—Repite todo lo que le dijiste— Dijo nuevamente, quedando cara a cara con el contrario —Atrévete a decirlo en nuestra presencia, hijo de perra.</p><p>—V-Vamos, solo queríamos pasar un buen rato con esa chica —Habló haciendose estúpidamente el valiente—. Iba a dejarla luego de eso, no veo porque-</p><p>
  <strong>Crack</strong>
</p><p>Un grito de dolor quiso escapar se su boca, pero fue inútil, pues Husk lo calló posando su mano libre en su boca. La pierna del demonio fue instantáneamente rotar por el apretón que le brindo el felino, como si tan solo fuera de una rama.</p><p>—Mira pedazo de mierda —Habló con su voz profunda y tétrica—. Puedes hacer eso las veces que quieras, con quién quieras. Pero ...</p><p>Ahora, sus ojos se vieron con los llorosos del contrario, dándole una sola respuesta.</p><p>—A nuestra niña no la toca nadie, ¿me oíste?—Preguntó mirando fríamente a los ojos ahora llorosos del chico </p><p>—Creo que no me escuchaste ... Ahora su mano se posiciona en la otra pierna, comenzando a apretarla fuertemente, amenazando con romperla al igual que la anterior.</p><p>—¿<strong>Me oíste</strong>?</p><p>Este solo asintió rápidamente, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de dolor y miedo. Cuando Husk obtuvo lo que quería, soltó el cuerpo del demonio, dejándolo caer al no poder tener equilibrio su ahora única pierna funcional. Claro que su castigo no acaba allí...</p><p>—Alastor, tu turno —Dijo este dándole la espalda al castaño.</p><p>Alastor solo asintió. Su expresión cambio de arrepentimiento, haciendo presentes en sus ojos las agujas de una radio, mientras que la estática y esos símbolos extraños se han presentado.</p><p>—Espere, n-no por favor ...— Rogó al ver cómo unos tentáculos comenzaban a envolverlo lentamente.</p><p>—Debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de haber intentado algo con ella —Dijo un punto de terminar con la vida del demonio, claro, dandole una última palabra en forma de despedida.</p><p> </p><p>—M̸̹̞̲͖̩̝̄͌͆̓͝ͅṵ̵̦̘̙̱̱̤̝̼̓ȩ̷͙͙̩̯̤̝͚́̿̇̍̒̓̆͝ͅr̷̤̲͎̿ͅę̸̟̲̲̝͎̗̗̞̜̑ </p><p> </p><p>Luego de esto, un grito se hizo presente, tan fuerte que llegó a España a los otros demonios que se encontraron cerca de la zona. Niffty solo comenzó a reír en la banca, mientras que demostró como se manifestaba los cuerpos de ambos hombres junto a ella.</p><p>—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Husk sentándose junto a la chica.</p><p>—Claro que si. Estaba por sacarle los ojos, pero creo que me adelantaron - Dijo sacando la enorme aguja que tenía guardada detrás de su espalda</p><p>—Chicos, agradesco que se preocupen por mi, pero puedo cuidarme sola.</p><p>—Lo sabemos —respondiò Husk—. Pero sabes que no nos gusta que se te acerquen.</p><p>—Mucho menos que te toquen —Habló ahora Alastor, limpiando la última gota de sangre en su rostro—. El contacto físico puede llegar a ser asqueroso.</p><p>Niffty solo río ante esto, pues era la respuesta que obtenía siempre. Ambos hombres sabían muy bien que la menor era capaz de cuidarse sola, no era una niña después de todo, era una adulta y una asesina capaz de sacar los ojos a cualquiera, pero eso no les importaba en lo absoluto. No importa cuántas veces ella se los dijiera, ellos siempre iban a estar allí cuidandola de cualquier imbécil que se atreviera a tocarla.</p><p>—¿Nos vamos ahora? —Preguntó Niffty levantándose se la banca.</p><p>—Si, pero antes ... Husk tomo a la chica con ambas manos y la dejo en sus hombros, haciendo está sonreír dulcemente, y claro, haciendo aprovecho de la situación para poder usar el gran sombrero de copa del alado.</p><p>Luego de esto, los tres emprendieron camino hacia el hotel, porque la princesa estaba preguntándose en donde estaban el gerente y los dos ayudantes del hotel.</p><p>—Al, tienes algo en el cabello—Dijo la menor apuntando su cabeza.</p><p>—Oh, tienes razón —Respondió rápidamente sacudiendo su cabeza, dejando caer aquel objeto en el suelo. Niffty no logro ver con claridad lo que era, pero podría específicamente que era una de las orbes rojisas del demonio.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Notas de la Autora</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Papi Husk y mami Alastor al rescate (ꈍᴗꈍ)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>